totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: The Australian Outback
Winner Guessing Contest Carolyn - ZacAttack Rawr 03:19, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Gobias - my main man Counting coins on the counter of the 7-11, from a quarter past six to a quarter to seven. The manager, Bevan, starts to abuse me. Hey man, I just want some muesli. 22:17, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Griffith - Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 16:07, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hilda - The brains needed a body. We found our zombies, now we're in. 06:45, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Jon - Marc - Did you did you, did you know that? I can lift a car up all by myself 09:07, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Maxwell - Remmy - Marceline, I'm coming to get you girl. We're flying so high, lets catch a ride on Lady Unicorn. 03:50, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Roxie - Rudy - Sarrah - Sheila - You have married an Icarus; he has flown too close to the Sun... 16:01, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Stacey - [[User:Oatmeal-|'The stars lean down']] [[User talk:Oatmeal-|'to kiss you']] 03:20, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Tiffany - CK Hrey! ^_^ 00:53, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Warren - Zabel - 'What could possibly go wrong? ' 03:13, June 22, 2016 (UTC) first chapter, I guess this was pretty good tbh. I like Carolyn but I'll probably be reading everything she says in Amy Sedaris's voice Did you did you, did you know that? I can lift a car up all by myself 09:07, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Lol when I linked it to you I was actually wondering if you'd mention Princess Carolyn. Also it honestly feels really weird to be talking to someone on a talkpage again but thanks for reading/commenting so I'm slightly more motivated to keep writing Never let them see that they get to you. 21:09, November 27, 2016 (UTC) So I already gave you kind of an overly long explanation of how I felt about this chapter, but I wanted to give a proper comment. So this might just be a rehash, but its worth rehashing. Because you know I love your stories SG <3 And I want to see this one finished, so hopefully this might make you want to write more (or have the opposite effect tbh). So in short, I loved the characters. A few were a bit more minor than others, but it is the first chapter and everyone got a chance at the spotlight. The confessional for everyone was a great touch, and I may steal that in the future. I don't think anybody stuck out as an obvious early out or filler character like say Magic. My favorites were Hildia, Griffith, Carolyn, Sarrah, Maxwell and Stacy in no particular. But its hard to say, because everyone did have a moment that made me laugh. (When the first elimination happens I will definitely make rankings for this story). I am excited to see what you do with an Australian location, the first challenge seeming hilariously evil but a good way for more character interaction. The team names are great as well. Chris was written good, felt very natural (from a person who both hates and can't write Chris). And the cliffhanger line was a hilarious way to end. Overall, just a funny and well executed chapter; definitely one of the best opener chapters for a fic I've seen in a while. I'm really looking forward to more <3 'Now to find out who this monster really is...*gasp* Old man Rhonda! ' 23:51, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Rhonda, sorry I didn't reply this a lot earlier like I should've but I didn't see it until now! I'm glad you liked the first chapter so much since so far it's my favorite thing I've written for any story of mine here. I'm trying to move away from the idea I had before back in TD:PB that the pre-merge boots are essentially dead weight, because they're not and some of them are there for literally half the story. I'm trying to give everyone at least a bit of a role and defined personality despite how I know some of them won't be around very long. I just posted the second chapter which I wrote much quicker which on one hand I think is a good thing but on the other hand I'm thinking I could've thought it out a little more. Either way, I hope you like it and just know that you leaving comments like this definitely does motivated me to write more and I'll be waiting for your rankings! Never let them see that they get to you. 23:28, December 11, 2016 (UTC) So I've been told having my own corner can be seen as having an ego problem... So here I am.. just like everyone else. D: I just finished reading chapter one and I am SUPER excited to keep going! As a forewarning here's how my comment is going to work out: -Story SetUp Chat -Character Chat -Interaction Hopes & Suggestions. So let's start with the location! I'm actually really excited for the Outback tbh! I think it's a location that can be really wild and fun. I'll be honest and admit I haven't readt Antartica, but you seem to have experience with more ~wild~ locations. This chapter didn't get to showcase Australia much, but that's 100% understandable. I'm reallyhoping you run with the location and make full use of it, and not just use it for the name. The first challenge is a great example of what you can do! I'm hoping that the future chapters and challenges really hit it home that this story takes place in Australia, and not just any wild life area. One of my favoruite things in this chapter was the use of confessionals, I think? Most if not all of the campers received one and it really helped introduce us to them. I really liked the way you used them aswell, for example when Remmy is talking about wanting to keep his modeling past a secret but then he has another confessional after Stacey reveals it. Like Rhonda had mentioned, I really do enjoy Chris. He's not super negative like he is in some stories, but he still has that Chris charm. I am really looking forward to how he works in this location, because I can see his dry humour really working well with the danger of the country. Side note am I blind or is there no Chef? The housing this season seems really inspiring. I can easily see one team getting completly dominated because of it. Or have it be an extra motivation during a challenge. I can see someone like Carolyn really hating living in the wigwam housing, and doing everything she can to get back into the hotel. As a final note on the premise, you have a lot of characters from western Canada, actually I think any of the characetrs who stated where they are from are either from BC or Alberta. Not a problem just found it interesting. Moving on to the actual characters. Don't take these as a rankings -- those will come when I read chapter two. BUt just my current thoughts and ideas for the characters. Roxie - She's definately someone I'm keeping my eyes on. She seems to have really big hopes coming ontot he show, she does appear to be a tad bit scary but her reaction to Rudy is interesting. I think there might be some foreshadowign there and i'm def. excited. Rudy - I love how he knows he has a problem. He could be a really fun character. I'm excited to see where him and Roxie end up going. Hilda - She's REALLY adorable. Like I can just imagine her carryign around her big book everywhere and everyone just kinda stares at her like WTF. I am REALLy excited to see how she plays out, especially with a lot of "fans" this season, like Griffith. Zable - I feel bad for her. Even the author doesn't have any faith in her. BUT I DO! I hope she can shove it to Hilda. (Although that contract was <3 ) Def. rooting for Zabel. Jon - I'm indifferent he feels like an infomercial. Gobias - I'm loving this character. He has a really interesting eprsonality and quirk. I am interested in seeing how it all plays out. Plus I can see Chris making him do the wildest of things. Warren - I wrote that he seems sweet. But I actually don't remember him BRB, Ok. I like how he feels like an older brother, and kinda wants to look out for his team. HIm and Gobias could be a fun pair. Tiffany - I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND! LEGIT love her. She's basically me with some extra pep. Maxwell - I have no clue who his GF is. But I kinda hope it plays a role, it's not a character trait we get to see often in TD so it can be a really nice change. Asides from that, he seems like he is either going to be fun or uber boring. Sarrah - Her ego makes me <333 I can't see her getting along with Carolyn or really anyone on her team so GL fam. Griffith - OK. so I won't lie I hate furry fatties. Sorry not sorry. But he seems so interesting so I will reserve my thoughts for later. Shelia - omg stalker #1. She seems like she could be a really inspiring girl and fun. Remmy - A MALE model? I think that is a very interesting twist if only no one knew the truth... awks Stacey - Stalker #2. She seems like the opposite of Sheila but again, really interested in her. Marc - He didnt really show too much but he seems snarky so far, and I like that. Carolyn - <3 Shes making freidns REAL fast. I love her. My fav so far. Her careless attitude is really fun. Overall I am really enjoying the cast there isn't anyone I actually hate so that's a plus. I actually enjoy how every character has humour built in them so I can't wait to see it all play out. Some interactions I lowkey want to see: Carolyn - Remmy: I feel like Remmy might look up to Carolyn for advice on how to ignore his mega stalkers, or atleast get rid of them. I think they could be a really off the cuff friendship. Gobias - Hilda: Obvious as it is. I can DEF. See Hilda trying to recruit Gobi into her alliance. I can see him as being the lackey who does whatever she says in comparison to Zabel who is looking out for herself. Zabel could even try and convince Gobias to betray Hilda later on, and Gobias gets conviced as they both make requests to him. Rudy - Warren: I lowkey want to see Rudy go through some tough times. Maybe Chris accounces that his family has gone broke and then while everyone else makes fun of him and disses him, Warren steps up and tries to cheer him up. I want to see these two become budds because I think they would have a really fun dynamic. Griffith - Stacey: I feel like Griffith should approach her in an alliance to get rid of Sheila. That way she can have Remmy all to herself. They might even becomes friends. They both have a unique view on reality and I kinda wanna see how they talk things through xD I know this is a short comment, but the chapter itself wasn't very legnthy and mostly a number of short snippets so not much plot growth. That being said I can easily see the following being the first boot: Jon - I mentioned that he seems like an infomercial, right? His lines this chapter didn't show a dynamic character. They showed a gym bro? sort of who goes woo! He didn't really have a meaningful interaction with anyone. OR Griffith - Maybe personal bias because he's gross. He's made it clear he's a SUPER fan of the show. But he has Carolyn, and a number of other smarties on the team. I don't think he'll make it long all things considered. I do look forward to reading this story :) I'll try and read Ch. 2 tomorrow <3 Keep up the great work, ZacAttack Rawr 02:48, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Zac, sorry I didn't reply earlier, but I do appreciate you commenting! Thanks for mentioning the location, by picking the outback I'm really trying to make the location part of the story too and use it to draw the plot forward and make things happen to the characters, which is easy most of the time with a brutal environment like this one. That also has a role in the housing of course, since it gives even more incentive for a team to try to win to stay in the house that's insulated from the desert, like you said. About the confessionals, I really wanted to sort of have a way to introduce each character individually and have them interact with other characters at the same time, so that ended up being my way of doing both. It worked well I think, which I'm obviously glad about. And about the contestants mostly being from western Canada, that's actually kind of funny because whenever I was going to have a character say where they were from, I deliberately left out Toronto because I thought otherwise I'd make them all be from Toronto, but I guess instead I ended up making a lot of them be from the same area anyway. There's no particular reason for it besides that. About the characters, I'm glad you liked so many of them! I tried to make sure each one was different in their own way and also funny, so I'm glad I think I accomplished that. Some of the more last-minute additions still need some development I think, and I admit that's apparent in some of them like say, Jon. But Tiffany for example I was worried would fall flat so I'm glad people seem to like her. And about character interactions, there are a lot of them I want to have, which does make me sad that of course not every character will get to interact very much with the others before they get eliminated, but I'll try to give them all what they deserve. Anyway, thanks again for commenting and hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Never let them see that they get to you. 22:03, January 3, 2017 (UTC)